Who Knew?
by Avartia
Summary: A lost twin, the return of the dark lord. Harry's fourth year brings more than he expected. DracoxOC


Annabeth Rousseau walked through the halls. Her best friend Fleur Delacour at her side. The two chatted away in French. Every so often throwing looks of disgust at the Hogwarts students and blowing kisses to the Drumstrang boys. They had just arrived the night before and were waiting to see if Fleur would be the Beauxbaton Champion in the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

"Pardon me, but Professor Dumbledore instructed me to see if you two needed anything. Oh, and you'll be staying in the Ravenclaw dorm," a slightly built girl with blue and silver on said musically. Her purple eyes glinted with mischief, as though something was in motion.

"We're fine, t'ank you," Fluer replied. "Alt'ough, if you could s'ow us to the dorm..."

"Of course. We'll have to go-" a loud explosion came from a distant hall. "the long way," she finished. "Oh, and my name's Ada."

"Fluer Delacour and Annabeth Rousseau."

An awful smell drifted over and Ada laughed as two red-headed boys came running over. One of them tackle-hugged Ada and they fell to the floor laughing.

"Fred Weasley! Get off me!" Ada laughed.

"Nope~ Not till you tell me how bloody brilliant I am!"

"Hey! What about me you bloody git!"

"Fred, you're brillant. As are you George."

George grinned and helped Ada up. "And who are these two beauties?"

"Iznivite, Fluer.. He's a bit... I'll show you to the dorm now." Ada hissed to George as she walked away. "Behave yourself."

Fleur and Annabeth followed behind her.

"Oh you can call me Anna." Annabeth said moving her red hair away from her face.

"Of course." Ada said as they walked into the dorm. The other Beauxbaton students were already there talking and flirting. Annabeth sighed and sat in a corner pulling her book out of her bag and began to read. Her hair turning a calm shade of green.

Ada pulled out a small mirror and said, "Luna, I don't know what color to change my hair to."

"What about purple? Purple repels Nargles..."

"Ooh, good idea~" Ada said. She shut her eyes and her hair turned a dark purple. "Like this Luna?"

"Brighter. Otherwise the Nargles will get you."

"Mkay~" Ada turned her hair a bright purple, smiling a bit. "It looks nice. Thanks Luna!"

"Of course." Luna skipped away then.

Anna looked up and slipped her book back into her bag. "I am going for a walk Fluer, I'll meet up wit' you before dinner." then she stood and walked out.

She walked down to the Quidditch pitch, quietly singing an old French lullaby. She stopped near the lake though, distracted by a girl's sketchings. They were scattered around by the lake's bank. One caught her eye. A simple sketch of a thundercloud and a lightning bolt. Anna traced the scar on her wrist. There was no way..

"Ah! Gomenasai!" a girl with black hair shouted. She gathered her drawings, then laughed. "I know you probably don't want to see my crappy drawings." Her Oriental eyes betrayed amusement and mischief. Also..

A strange wisdom. As if she knew the future."Lily Fumiko Iliesca. You can call me either Lily or Fumiko."

"Annabeth. Just Anna's fine."

Lily nodded, smiled again, sat near the lake's edge. "Care to sit?"

"Oui." Anna sat with the girl, still tracing her scar.

"Your drawing, the one of the one of a thundercloud and a lighting bolt. Where did you see it?"

"I'm not sure. I just drew it why?" Anna wasn't sure how to proceed but decided it was for the best. She showed Lily her scar and she gasped. Lily knew who she was, but by the confused look in Anna's eyes she knew that it was only her.

"I...draw things I see in my dreams... I'm partially a Seer."

"Divination," disgust was plain in Anna's voice.

"N-no. Not like that." Lily pulled other drawings, drawings of the basilisk, the Sorcerer's stone.

"Oh zat's the Sorcerer's stone and a Basilisk." Anna said. Lily seemed surprised that she knew.

"Right... According to the professors, the Stone was attempted to be stolen, and the Basilisk was killed."

"Strange," Anna said, her French accent plain.

"You're French, I see..." Lily said.

"Oui... And you're w'at? Japanese?"

"Hai~ And Romanian."

"Strange question, but w'at do you know of 'arry Potter?"

"What everyone knows. The Boy who Lived and such. Why?"

Anna looked at the lake. "Voldemort killed my parents too. On October 31, 1981." Lily didn't say anything.

"I s'ould go. I need to meet my friend." Anna stood dusting herself off and walking back up to the Castle to meet Fluer.

Lily smiled, briefly, then shut her drawings into her book. She stood as well, walking back to her dorm. She passed Anna briefly again. She was walking to the Ravenclaw dorm... She got there without meeting anyone. However...

Fluer was fast asleep on the couch.

"Fluer wake up come on. We're going to miss who's c'ampion." Anna said gently shaking her friend. Fluer woke up and they hurried down. Halfway there they ran into Lily and a blonde boy.

"Oh Bonjour Lily." anna said.

"Anna oh this is Draco Malfoy. Draco this is Annabeth." He smiled and kissed Anna's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you." Anna blushed.

"Aller sur la Fleur, je me rattraperai" Fleur nodded and walked towards the Great Hall. Anna and Draco talked for a bit before walking to the Great Hall. Draco walked to the Slytherin Table and Anna walked to meet Fleur at the Ravenclaw.

"Chivalourous, aren't you Draco?" Lily joked. She lightly punched Draco in the arm.

"Aw shut it you."

"Ha! Draco likes some French girl he doesn't even know~!"

"Shh! Shut up Lily!"

"Awwwww. You're no fun..."

Dumbledore stood at the front of the room, silencing their argument.

"Tonight we find out our champions." The goblet shot out a name and Dumbledore caught it.

"The Beauxbaton Champion is...Fleur Delacour!" Anna hugged Fleur before she walked up. She walked into a back room. The goblet shot up another name.

"The Drumstrang Champion is...Viktor Krum!" he did the same as Fleur, then the fianl name shot out,

"The Hogwarts Champion is...Cedric Diggory!" he stood and also walked into the same room as Fleur and Krum.

Another name flew from the goblet. "Harry Potter."Harry stood, shocked, and walked into that room.

"Show off Potter," Draco mumbled.

"Be nice, you," Lily responded, idly levitating a fork with a bite of food on it. Crabbe and Goyle watched it hungrily. Crabbe snatched at it and Lily whipped it out of his grasp. She plucked the fork from the air and dropped the food onto her plate.

"You eat less than a vampire," Goyle muttered.

"Shush up you. I'm not a pig like you."

Anna looked over and waved at Draco, he waved back and blushed.

"who is that Annabeth?" one of the girls around her asked.

"Draco Malfoy." she answered simply.

"Oh my Lord. Draco's blushing! Ah that's absolutely priceless!" Lily laughed, her head slipping off her hand and hitting the table. "Ow! Son of a-"

"Serves you right, Lily." Draco said boredly.

"Shidukana ste, baka..." she replied, the Japanese coming easily as she rubbed her head. Dumbledore released them then and Draco purposely walked near the Ravenclaws.

"Oh hi Draco," Ada said. "Are you looking for Anna?"

"Um...yeah."

"She went up to the dorm already. Iznivite."

"Oh could you tell her to meet me at the Quidditch pitch tomorrow?"

Ada smiled."Of course."

With that Draco walked away. He walked down to the Slytherin dorm and walked in midst argument.

"Pansy, I didn't-" Lily dodged around a flash of yellow light. "Hex him to get him to-" blue light. "fall in love!"

"You did too, you freak! You knew!"

"Woah, woah. Pansy, calm down."

"No! She hexed you to spite me!"

"I was not hexed."

"Ha! See?" Lily asked, a bit desperately. "Now... If you'll excuse me... I've a few things to attend to..." Lily's manner turned furtitive and she left the dorm.

"Georgia-kun~!" she callled, promptly tackling the aforementioned, red-headed boy. "Georgia-kun! We have pranks to plan!"

"Don't call me Georgia-kun!" George laughed and they went off to plan their pranks.

{the next day}

Anna walked down to the Quidditch pitch, Fleur at her side.

"Fleur pourquoi es-tu ici? Je n'ai pas besoin de me protéger. Je suis âgée de quatorze ans."

"Vous ne savez pas ce garçon et Annabeth. En outre j'ai besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler."

"S'il vous plaît Fleur, s'il vous plaît laissez-moi aller seul. Nous sommes du même âge." Anna begged.

"Go. 'ave some fun." Anna hugged her friend and hurried to meet Draco.

Draco, however, wasn't there. He ran up a few moments later, a girl attached to his arm.

"Get off me Pansy!"

"No!"

"Get off!"

"No!"

The argument was about to continue when a collosal BANG! assaulted their ears.

"Pranking?" Anna asked.

"Yeah.. Probably the Weasel twins and Lily..."

"W'ere do you t'ink t'ey are? You seem um...busy."

"The Great Hall or the Library or the Forest... And I'm not..." he trailed off as Anna left. "busy.."

"Yes you are, Dracie-poo!"

Anna walked to the Great Hall first, where loud scolding was coming from.

"What were you three thinking?" Snape asked.

"Sensei... It was actually Pansy's idea... We came to try to stop it..." Lily said, looking down as if ashamed.

George and Fred nodded furiously. "Very well... Do be careful, miss Iliesca. Someone could think you three did this. If it was just those two," Snape glared at Fred and George. "I wouldn't doubt it. But you are possessed of a certain...intelligance. I will see you in Potions, tomorrow."

Anna walked over right as Snape left and Lily was glomped by George.

"Georgia-kun~! Get off me! You're squishing me!" Lily shouted, laughing.

"Are you two dating?" Anna asked.

"Wh-what? I-Iie!" Lily blushed deep. George poked her cheeks, then helped her up.

"W'atever you say." Anna's red hair turning brown.

"weren't you supposed to meet Draco?" Lily asked,

"Oui but some girl was clingigng to 'im, I t'ought 'e was single." her hair then turning white.

"Pansy. She's just this tumor that clings to Draco. He's single." Anna smiled then her hair then turning blonde.

"merci for telling me this." she ran back to the Quidditch pitch to find Draco still there.

"Why don't you date me, Lily~? That's the second person to say it~."

"S-Shidukana ste... Baka..." Lily said, blushing even deeper.

"Love ya too, Lil. C'mon. We got more pranks to plan."

He helped her up and they joined Fred, who was snickering. Lily hit him. Hard.

"Shush, you. Now come on. You two are lucky Snape-sensei believed me," Lily walked to their normal plotting place; the Quidditch Pitch. They'd be lying though, if they said they didn't go partially to spy.

"Hang on," Lily said, as they sat on the opposite side of Anna and Draco. She cast a Supersensory Charm and their conversation was easily audible.

"I love Quidditc' but we rarely play at Beauxbaton. Madame Maxime t'inks it is too violent."

"That's too bad, I'm sure you're a great player." They both laughed.

"C'aser, one of our best." They flirted and talked of Quidditch and other things. Draco was absolutly taken by this girl. She though only seemed to want to flirt.

"Kya~!" Lily cried. "Draco's in love~!"

"Shhh!" George covered the Japanese girl's mouth. "Be quiet! They're gonna see us!"

"Mmph!" Lily nodded, signalling she would be quiet. George didn't release his hand though, so she bit him. "Ow!"

"Shhh! Be quiet! They're gonna see us!" Fred parroted.

"Both of you! We have pranks to plan!"

But Fred and George had already turned back to Anna and Draco.

"OI! DRACO'S SNOGGING THE FRENCH GIRL!" Fred yelled loud enough for them to hear. Anna turned her face turing red and her hair a blush pink.

"Excuse me." she mumbled and ran off.

"Nice going baka!" Lily shouted, smacking Fred hard over the head.

"Now we can't spy! You're so stupid!"

"Ow ow ow! Stop hitting me!"

George snickered, catching Lily's hand.

"Quit hitting him. He might be stupid, but he is important to our plans."

"I know, I know... Sorry George-kun..."

"What about me! You just abused me!"

"You deserved it!" Lily and George said.

"Oh mon Dieu, you kissed him?" Fleur asked when Anna told her what happened.

"O..oui and it was so magical,." Anna's hair turning blonde. "until those idiots ruined it."

"Lily, Fred, and George," Ada said, boredly. She glanced up from her book. "The Three Musketeers, we call them. They're notorious on campus for pranks. Don't take it personally, Anna. I'll bet you anything, Draco's pissed at Lily right now."

"Why would he be? And what can he do?"

"They're in the same house. They're probably wreaking Hell in the dungeons right now." Ada was right about that much at least.

"I'm not the one who shouted it! I tried to get them to be quiet!

""Yeah, but why were you guys there!"

"Um...no reason, in particular..." Lily's eyes shifted away, knowing her lie was plain. "Hey Pansy~." She called, her eyes turned mischievious.

"Don't you dare."

"Or what~?"

"Just. Don't."

"Too late! Draco kissed a French girl~!" Lily cried, then ran out, with flagrant disregard for curfew.

"WHAT!"

Draco began to back away, little by little but Pansy had already turned towards him.

"It was that girl you met this morning right?" anger filling her voice.

"Yeah and?" he didn't care for Pansy and she didn't care for him.

"I-I...She's lying. That Japanese girl's hexed you so you believe it. Yep. That's it." With that Pansy also left, pursuing Lily. "Probably in the kitchens... Alcoholic idiot..." Pansy walked down to the kitchens. There she found Lily, who was sipping a clear liquid from a blue bottle with Japanese writing on it.

"Konban wa, Pansy. Ogenki desu ka~?" Lily greeted, purposely using Japanese.

"Speak English, freak."

"Get a new insult."

Anna and Draco avoided eachother for the next few days. Busying themselves with things and such.

"I hate you," Draco remarked to Lily one day. "You and your damn prankster friends."

"Aww! I love you too, Draco-kun~!" Lily returned.

"You're so annoying..."

"Watashi wa uzee desu~!" Lily agreed.

"Quit that!"

"Si requisierit Anna loquebatur ei quare non isti invenient?" Fleur said as they sat in the Ravenclaw commenroom

"Est etiam iniquum"

"Sed electio. Age ambulare volo." Fleur stood follwed by Anna.

"adventum" they walked both of them silent.

BOOM!

"W'at was that?" Anna asked, reverting to English.

"W'o knows?"

A loud burst of laughter greeted them as Lily and the two redhaired twins appeared.

"That was awful..." she said, wiping tears from her eyes. "We missed, completely..."

"And? We broke a bunch of stuff. That was-"

"WICKED!" both the twins said, high-fiving each other then looking over.

"Oh la la~ French girls, Georgia~!" one of them said.

"Fred Weasley!" Lily shouted. "Behave yourself!"

"Excuse me. I'll catc' up with you later Fleur." Anna walked away then, bumping into Draco.

"B-bonjour." her hair turning a blush pink.

"Hi. um...do you wanna go for a walk?"

"O-oui." he took her hand and the pair walked off.

"Kyyaaaa! I told you Georgia! Draco's in loooove!" Lily shouted, just loud enough for him to hear.

"Gosh, Lily, you're mature," George said, watching Draco for any reaction.

"I know! I am!"

"Hey, mate," Fred interuppted, "You know there's a Yule Ball soon?"

"Oh yeah?"

"My god you two," Lily said, shaking her head.

"Hey Lily..." Fred started.

"Go with me?" George finished.

"You should go with him~," Fred added.

"Urm..."

Lily didn't answer, instead she ran off.

"Mate, she totally likes you!" Fred yelled, highfiving his twin.

"I dunno... She's a weird one..."

Meanwhile, Draco and Anna stood hidden behind a doorway, kissing.

"Oh la la~," Fred whispered, spying on the two.

"OI! DRACO'S GETTING SOME ACTION!" George added, before the both of them ran off.

Anna's hair turned flame red.

"Do t'ey 'ave to ruin everyt'ing?"

"Ignore it. It'll set them off if you get involved." Anna nodded, leaning against him.

"Pft. That was no fun. Let's go find something to do Georgia."

"Like what?"

"I dunno. Let's go find your Japanese girlfriend."

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" George shouted, far louder than intended.

The other students turned to stare. Fred and George ran off then. They fled to the lake, laughing up a storm.

"Oi look~ It's your girlf- Mph!" Fred shouted, biting his twin's hand.

"Not my girlfriend, git!"

"If you say sooo~," Fred grinned. George shook his head then smiled as Lily joined them.

"You two are loud..." she said, sipping a drink.

"Whatcha drinking, Lils~?" George asked.

"Try it~," she replied, mischief in her voice. He took it from her and sipped it and coughed.

"Bloody hell! What is that!" he asked, handing it back to her.

"Japanese rice wine," she shrugged.

"It's super watered down though. It keeps me from hexing Pansy into the next millenia..."

"You're crazy, Lils..."

Then a scream rang out, the tree turned to see Fleur, Anna and the rest of the Beauxbaton girls running down to where they were covered in soot.

"Oh no," Fred and Lily said in unison.

"What did you do!" Lily demanded of George.

"Um...noooothing..." he replied, looking away.

"Really? Do you know 'ow 'ard it will be to clean t'ese now?" it was Fleur's voice that rang out.

"Don't." Anna said laying a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"That's a terrible way to pick up girls, George..." Lily sighed. "The house elves can clean them. I'll take you to Dobby..."

"Non! We cannot trust you!"

"You know, that stain will get worse, the longer it sits..."

"Ah! Anna, hurry!" Fleur said, following Lily to the kitchens.

Soon all the Beauxbaton girls were cleaned up and Anna sat playing her guitar by the lake.

"You've talent," someone said, skipping a rock across the lake.

"Merci... You are? I've forgotten."

"Lily. Lily Fumiko Iliesca, if you're to be truly proper..." she replied, skipping another rock.

Anna smiled and continued to play. It was quiet except for her guitar.

"Sorry about Fred and George," Lily said, tossing bread into the lake now. "That's their attempt of flirting."

"It's not'ing."

"Yes, it is... They should be apologizing," she continued, still tossing bread in.

"W'at are you doing?"

"Feeding the squid."

Before they knew it the first task had come. Fluer was nervous and Anna was trying her best not to slap her.

It went off well enough; all four champions got their eggs.

Fleur kept to herself the next few days trying to figure out the egg.

"Tell your friend," Lily told Anna one day by the lake, "to use the egg underwater."

"W'at?"

"It's Mermish. Don't ask how I know." Lily tossed another rock into the water, splattering a professor.

"Oopsies. Sorry, Professor Moody..."

he mumbled something and walked away.

"T'anks for the advice." Anna stood and hurried to tell Fleur the news. She cracked the egg, then immediately asked to go thank whoever had told Anna the hint.

"It was no trouble. I don't like Harry." Anna and Lily began to grow close. Draco met her at night sometimes when they snuck out. Days by the lakes passed, the second task... The Yule Ball...Boxer Day was odd. Anna and Lily had been talking when Ada came for her. Leading her to Dumbledore's office.

"Good you're here." "Oui?"

"You are... Mr. Potter's younger twin."

Anna's eyes widened and she ran back to the lake.

"That was quick. I get a helluva scolding each time I go there."

"I'm 'is twin. I'm a Potter." Lily turned away, she had known for a while now.

"I'm going to transfer 'ere!" she declared.

"Oh yeah? Hope you're in my House... I'll catch hell for hanging around anyone else..."

"'ope so too." they talked for a bit before going their seprate ways

"What was that?" Draco asked.

"Your French Lover's transferring here."

"Really? Why?" he asked.

"Ask her yourself." Draco nodded and quickly went to find Anna. He saw her talking to Harry, Ron and Hermione. she saw him and walked over.

"hey."

"Hi. Can I ask you something?"

"Oui of course."

"Why are you transferring?"

"I'm 'arry Potter's twin." Draco didn't say anything at first.

"oh. Well did you still want to go to the lake?"

"Of course." they walked down, not speaking a word to eachother.

"Ooh, Draco.. You look like got hit by a truck." Lily teased.

"I'm pretty sure I looked the same way when I found out."

"That she's related to the person you despise~?" he nodded. Anna sighed and sat down.

'This is going to ruin us.' she thought. Her hair turned white.

"Well it's fine," he proclaimed. "If Potter doesn't like it, he can suck it."

"Draco Malfoy! Watch your mouth!" Lily shouted, half serious. "Eh, what do I care?" she asked, without missing a beat, returning to her drawing.

"What are you always drawing?"

She snapped the book shut, coloring faintly, "Nothing!" Anna laughed.

"What's so funny?" Draco asked her. "No, nothing..."Lily glared at Draco, probably planning some painful hex.

"Oh, no. No no no." the girls laughed again.

"Then don't bother me, dammit!" Lily said, jokingly. "Or I'll put leeches in your robes!"

"Again?"

"I already did that?"

"Must 'ave been Fred and George." Anna said kissing his cheek. He blushed, and Lily laughed. So did Anna. They sat there for a while talking, laughing.

Draco finally made some excuse to leave, shooting Lily a worried look.

"What was that about?" Anna asked.

"Hee... I've done some shit to him..."

"oh."

"Nothing too bad. Before you assume."

"alrig't t'en." Lily nodded, skipping a rock across the lake. It was quiet then.

"Anna!" Fleur's voice rang out.

"See ya Lily." Anna stood and hurried to her friend.

"oui?"

"The third task. T'ey're growing giant 'edges."

"I'll see w'at Lily knows later. I need to tell you somet'ing t'oug'."

"W'at?"

"I"m a Potter."

"W'AT!"

"You 'eard me... D'you want me to ask Lily now?"

"O-oui, please."Anna nodded and walked back to the lake.

"W'at do you know of the t'ird task?" Anna asked.

"It's a maze. Full of creatures. Sphinxes, acromantulas, creeping vines.

"Anna nodded, not questioning how she knew. She hurried back to Fluer and told her. "'ow does s'e know?"

"Not sure." she lied and want to bed early. Fleur walked down to the lake, and asked Lily herself.

"How do I know? I know a lot, Fleur... For example, you're a veela, born and raised in France, you merely befriended Anna trying not to look stuck-up but you soon truly became friends with her."

"'ow did you know about Anna?"

"I told you, Fluer, I know a lot."

"So do I. I s'ould 'ave known." Anna said from behind. She was standing there with Draco.

"A-anna..."

"Go to 'ell you fucking bitc'!" she screamed before running off tears in her eyes. Draco followed after her.

"Shhhhh. Anna don't cry."

"S'-s'e's s-suc' a b-bitc'!"

"It's okay sweetie don't cry. She's just jealous of how beautiful you are."

'"W'-w'at?" Anna asked, blinking away tears."C'mon. Let's go to the kitchens. Maybe the elves will fix you something nice."They left, leaving Fluer alone by the lake, turning her anger to Lily."'ow could you have known that! I demand to know!""Prophet... Divination..." Lily smiled, sipping at a glass of tea. Fluer muttered something in French and left. Awhile later as Anna was heading back to the dorm she spotted Harry.

"'arry!" he turned.

"yeah?"

"It's a maze. Full of dangers."

"What?"

"The t'ird task." and then she continued on her way.

"What?" she stopped and turned.

"don't ask 'ow I know. Trust me." "Lily?""Per'aps."

"Lily..." he said again, walking down to the lake.

"Lily!" she turned.

"What?" "How do you know all this stuff?""Magic!" she said irritably, sketching out a manga page.

He softly walked up behind her, looking at the manga and whistling.

She snapped it shut and smacked him with it.

"OW! What was that for!"

"...creeper..." she muttered

"I am not."

"Go to Hell, Potter," she muttered, stuffing her sketchbook in her bag and standing, walking away.

"You know, Iliesca, you got talent," Harry remarked blithely.

She stopped short. "Pardon?"

"you heard me." and then he walked away.

"...Wait!" she shouted, running after him. "What the hell was that supposed to mean?"

"what it sounded like." and then he left again, this time getting away.

"...Lavender..." she said. "Lavender!" she shouted, running into the Great Hall. "Can I talk with you a minute?"

"Uh yeah, sure, I guess?"

Lily walked out, just to the entrance of the Hall. "Urm... What does it mean if a guy...compliments you?"

"it means he likes you! Who was it?"

"H-Harry..." Lily mumbled, shuffling her feet awkwardly. "I-I'll see you, Lavender..." she added, running off, back to the lake.

Fred and George joined her shortly,"Oi Lily what's wrong?"

"Nothing Georgia."

"Liaarrrrr~," he purred, playing with her brown-red hair.

"H-H-Harry likes me..." she whispered. George tensed. Fred started laughing.

"It's not funny, Fred!" she shouted, hitting him with her sketchbook.

"ow!"

"Baka... Bakadayo..." she muttered, sitting down and sketching.

Back in the Ravenclaw commonroom Anna and Fleur looked they were about to kill each other.

" 'ow can I ever trust you again?"

" 'ow can you be a Potter?"

Angry shouts, finally Anna walked out. Everyone heard her whisper through. " 'ope you die in zee t'rid task."

She stormed down to the lake, sitting down, her head in her hands.

"I assume you don't want to talk..." Lily said softly, questioningly.

"N-Non..." Anna stammered.

"That's fine too, Anna."

she nodded, silently crying as her hair turned white.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Oui."

"Did you know?"

"Non... Of course not..." But Anna had known.

She had always known.

"Anna..."

"Oui I did. I always did. Zere was no reason for zee beautiful, popular Fleur Delacour to befriend me."

"He never knew. He was ignorant..." she laughed, "Shocking, considering he hangs around a prophet and two of the most well informed guys in the school..."

Anna laughed. "I get sorted tomorrow."

"Do you? That'll be fun, then~."

"indeed."

Like always they stayed out by the lake talking as long as they could before sneaking back to their dorms.

"Where were you freak? Communing with the freak spirits?" Pansy asked.

"You know, Pansy, I'm sick of your voice," Lily said, flicking her wand. "Silencio."

Pansy clawed at her throat, unable to speak. She shot Lily a dirty look and hurried to the Hospital Wing. The next day was uneventful, Anna joined Lily at the lake after her sorting. She was still wearing her Beauxbaton uniform.

"Sooo~?"

"Gryffindor." she said sadly.

"Ewww... Fun. Have fun dealing with Potter and his lot..." she laughed.

"I spoke wit' 'him. Not very interesting."

"At least there's Fred and George."

"T'e red 'aired twins?"

"Haai~."

"true."

"It could be worse."

" 'ow so?"

"You could a Hufflepuff."

"What's a 'ufflepuff?"

"EXACTLY." Anna shook her head and lay in the grass.

"I dunno... Hufflepuff's aren't seen much..."

"w'y is zat?"

"they keep to themselves. Not well liked. Like Cedric."

"The other 'ogwarts champion?"

"hai."

" 'e's an odd one."

"No kidding." they stayed out there as late as they could. like they always did.

Anna went up first. Lily stayed by the lake, quiet, as she lit a small water latern and floated it over the lake. Silently, she stood and walked back.

"The freak's back!" pansy shouted, upon her return.

"Y'know Parkinson, you're the only one up."

"So are you, idiotic freak."

"Yes, but you waited for me. I don't sleep."

"Cause you're a vampire."

"You may be skating closer to the truth than is wise, there..."

"Wait. You...you're not!"

"Don't worry... I'm not, Pansy. I'm just screwing with you..." she stood and hurried up to the dorm in fear.

Lily laughed, kicked off her shoes and tucked her legs up on the couch.

"What, Crabbe?"

"How'd you scare Pansy?"

"The best lies always contain a grain of truth..."

"Is that why you're all pretty?"

"Hm...?" she asked, "Are you attempting to flirt?"

"n-no" and with that he hurried back to the dorm.

Meanwhile, Anna sat in the Gryffindor Girl's dorm, talking with Hermione and Lavender Brown.

"So you're dating MALFOY?" Lavender asked.

"Oui 'e's very sweet."

"He's a scum." she looked at Hermione.

" 'e is not."

"Speak for yourself." Anna rolled her eyes and continued to talk with Lavender. They talked of nothing. Soon the Third Task had come.

The maze was enormous. Gigantic, really. "Something's not right with that maze."

"Of course not. It's artifical."

"That's not what I mean...something's off."

"I know." they watched as the first two champions entered the maze.

A blue glow illuminated the maze after nearly an hour of silence.

"A portkey...?" Lily asked. They all waited in silence, until Anna screamed, clutching her wrist.

"He's...back..." she breathed, passing out.

"Anna!" Draco and Lily shouted, it wasn't her passing out that frightened Lily. No, it was that Anna's hair had turned black. Like midnight when there's no moon.

"Get her in! Now!" Lily shouted at Draco. He nodded, picked her up and hurried back to the castle. Lily looked back at the maze for a few minutes before going after them. They were in the Slytherin Commen Room, Anna was rolling around mumbling something. It stopped for a few seconds before she bolted awake.

"Harry..."

"He's fine, Anna." she nooded and leaned against Draco, shaking. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Get some rest."

"WHAT'S THAT FRENCH WHORE DOING HERE?"

"She's not a whore Pansy!"

"Oh dear..." Lily murmumred.

"YES SHE IS!"

"Non, I'm not."

"All French are whores."

"You wanna say that again?" Anna hissed standing, her wand held tightly in her hand.

"It's true." next thing they knew Pansy flew into the wall.

"Never call me a whore." with that Anna left.

"Damn... Next year's gonna be fun."End.


End file.
